Many cloud services can be accessed from a client device using a web browser or a client-side application associated with the cloud service. While a client-side application can provide additional functionality, users often choose to use the web browser because the client-side application must be downloaded and installed on their client device, whereas a web browser application is often already available to the user. Downloading the client-side application can be burdensome for the user. For example, the download and installation process can be lengthy and require the user to remain at their client device to provide periodic input for the download and installation process to continue.
As a result, many users will not complete the download and installation process because the process takes too long. Users may exit the download and installation process prematurely, lose interest, or forget that the download and installation is being performed. An additional problem that can occur is that, in some instances, a user will create a new account when installing the client-side application, rather than using the account credentials used when accessing the service through the web browser.
In addition to these potential problems associated with downloading and installing a client-side application, data identifying the problems faced by the users is often unavailable. For example, the download process is often initiated prior to receiving any user login information, and thus it may not be possible to tell which users are having issues. Further, data indicating that the user reached a predetermined milestone in the download and installation process may also not be available. Accordingly, an improved system is needed.